


Getting comfortable

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Sleepwalking, this is what happen when i have no idea what to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is a sleepwalker, Takumi talks when he sleeps. you know where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there's a twitch reference somewhere, pretty obscure but let's see if you can find it.

The camp was almost completely silent, those who weren't on night patrol were either in deep slumber, or just about to fall asleep.

  
After all, travelling long distances is exhausting, travelling long distances almost nonstop while fighting the army of Gods-know-who while attempting to get along with Corrin's 'Family" and their retainers from the other kingdom? VERY EXHAUSTING.

  
Oboro was currently tasked with guarding the camp, along with Niles. One would think they would hate each other to the bone but they surprisingly got along well. They exchanged mindless chatter, with a few innuendos here and here.

  
"So… how was it when you and Takumi slept together?" Niles asked in his usual teasing tone. Oboro instantly froze, and slowly turned her head to face Niles. "W…what?..!" She stammered.

  
The thief chuckled, "Not THAT kind of sleeping, that time you shared a futon." he continued.

  
"Let's…not talk about it…" Oboro said, avoiding Niles gaze. He smirked, "Come on, you tell me a bit about your lord, I'll tell you a bit about mine." he proposed.

  
Oboro closed her eyes and sighed; she was going to regret this later.

  
She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and spoke, "Well… it was……an experience, pleasant, but a bit too cramped and he talked while sleeping." Oboro answered.

  
Intrigued, Niles crossed his arms, "He talked in his sleep?"

  
"Yes, he'd even respond to some of my questions, but I didn’t push further, didn’t want to wake him up. What about yours?" She replied.

  
"Well, apart from the fact that he often wears his clothes inside out there's not much else…"

  
Oboro glared.

  
"…But he does sleepwalk from time to time." He answered quickly.

  
"Wait he sleepwalks?" Oboro asked.

  
"Not much, but when Leo does, he'll wander around, and sometime go back to sleep in someone else's bed." Niles continued. "So most of the time I have to drag him back to his bed. In fact, it looks like that's him over there." He pointed to his left. Sure enough, it was Leo.

  
"Wait, where is he headed?" Oboro asked, her own question was quickly answered, "Oh great, I think he's going to Takumi's tent."

  
Niles chuckled, "Think we should stop him?"

  
"..No, I want to see what everyone will think when they wake up." Oboro answered, barely stifling a giggle.

  
_____________________________________________________

  
Leo was tired, all that running around and playing Elise had dragged him into was too much for him to handle. He walked to his bedroom and was mildly surprised to see Corrin sleeping soundly in his bed. He didn’t pay much attention, he changed his clothes, and went to bed.

  
He gazed at Corrin's sleeping form, _"Might as well get comfortable"_ he thought.

  
______________________________________________________________

  
All that training with the bow and swords had completely drained Takumi of his energy. Lying in his bed, he shut his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

  
Until someone woke him up,

  
"Just let me get comfortable, I won't bother you." The voice was Oboro's. Normally he would have told her to get out of his bed but right now, he was too tired to care, he could deal with this later.

  
"..Stop it, I'm trying to sleep." Takumi grumbled.

  
"just let me wrap my arm around you, I want to spoon-"

  
"No..no no..!"

  
"I'm not even touching you, my arms off, I'm just lying here."

 

"I just want to sleep!"

  
"Look, I'm just going to move my leg a little bit.."

  
"Oboro... i swear to the Gods, I've been training all day, if you don’t stop-"

  
"I'm just going to move it a little- there!" She finally stopped moving. the position was a bit awkward, but comfortable.

  
__________________________________________________

  
Takumi's dream had been strange, nonetheless it had been pleasant, and one of the very few times he slept without having a nightmare.

  
….Wait was someone holding him?

  
He turned around and saw Leo.

  
**"LEO!?"**

  
Leo grudgingly opened his eyes, instantly he was overtaken with shock and horror.

  
**"TAKUMI!?"**

  
Their screams of horror could be heard all around camp.

  
Everyone was now wide awake, the only one smiling were Oboro and Niles.

**Author's Note:**

> ... --- .-. .-. -.-- / -. --- / ... . -.-. .-. . - ... / .... . .-. .


End file.
